


Writer's Block

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people believe writer's block refers to not being able to write because of lack of ideas, but could it mean something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> My SSS gift for 221b-bitchstreet
> 
> Hope you like it!

It’s funny how the little things hurt you. 

Someone not holding the door for you…the guy in the lift smells like old gym socks…someone gave you a dirty look…They sort of put you off your day.

So if that happens with the little things, what am I suppose to do with something large? 

If you miss a deadline, you beg your boss for an extension. If you wreck your car, you fix it. If someone dies, you mourn. 

But how does one deal with a friend coming back to life after three years?

I had to ask myself that when Sherlock Holmes who, as we all remember, jumped off the roof of St. Barts, showed up on my door step.

Initial reaction? I was glad, relieved even, that my friend was back, Then, as I came down from the initial shock, I was angry. He left me, alone, for years! Well, let’s just say he had a fun time cleaning blood off of that damn scarf. 

It wasn’t surprising that everything went back to normal afterwards, it was Sherlock. He moved back into 221B and started working again. It’s quite funny--Lestrade keeps calling for me to come back, saying that Sherlock is so temperamental it’s unbearable. But I have my own life now, with my fiancé. 

I met Mary a couple years ago, over at Charing’s Cross Hospital where I have been working. She was a fellow doctor, working in the same ward as me, and we meet over a patient. It was the same patient who invited us to have lunch at his café. We eventually noticed the attraction we had to each other… 

 

John closed his laptop and placed it on the table, it was late and it looks like he was lost in his writing again. If someone had told him he would be a writer a couple years ago he would have called them mad. But it’s all he does now, it’s how he gets away from it all. In his stories he could be having adventures with Sherlock and have a wonderful fiancé who loved him. Instead he was stuck in a crummy flat, alone with these dreams. However, Sherlock is dead and not a single woman will talk to him. 

John tries to block these memories with his writing, escaping to his own world where everything was right.


End file.
